Soul Brothers Or Soul Mates
by hyde1403
Summary: Begins with the bathroom scene between Draco and Harry. Great minds think alike, do they not? In a mix of fear and fury, Draco and Harry almost kill each other, but thanks to magic and someone trying to save their lives they become connected. Their souls are now one and they must learn to live with it and find if they have become soul brothers or soul mates. Will be slash later
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_warnings: This story will contain violence and slash, possibly mpreg not sure yet_

_Hello everyone. I have started this new story because my minds likes to think of different plots lol. This story will not have regular updates because this is not my main story 'Going Beyond The Impossible'. This story is meant to help me when I have writer's block with my main story, but I hope you all enjoy this nonetheless._

_Summary: Begins with the bathroom scene between Draco and Harry. Great minds think alike, do they not? In a mix of fear and fury, Draco and Harry almost kill each other, but thanks to magic and someone trying to save their lives they become connected. Their souls are now one and they must learn to live with it and find if they have become soul brothers or soul mates._

* * *

Harry picked up his cloak, the map, and the _Half-Blood Prince'_s book as he caught up to Malfoy. He knew that the blond was planning something, even if no one really believed him. When Malfoy ran out of the Great Hall immediately after walking in, Harry knew something was happening. Harry carefully followed Malfoy into the bathroom once he caught up with the other boy. However, what he saw made him pause. Malfoy was leaning over one of the sinks and seemed to be sobbing. Harry couldn't help, but think that Malfoy is supposed to do something that he did not actually want to. Harry walked further into the bathroom to hear what Malfoy was saying under his breath.

Luck seemed to leave him at the moment because his foot splashed in some water. The sound was faint, but it was enough to alert Malfoy to his presence. Said person quickly turned around, brandishing his wand looking around for the source of the sound. Harry was not sure what gave away his position, but he dodged to the side as he saw more than heard the stunner that had been cast towards him. Jumping out of the however, caused his cloak to fall away, revealing himself to Malfoy. Both boys ran for cover before trying to hit each other with some spell or other. Remembering something he read in his potions book, Harry rushed out pointing his wand towards Malfoy and shouted out a spell. Little did he know that Malfoy had the same spell ready to pass through his own lips.

"Sectumsempra!"

"Sectumsempra!"

Both cried out as the curse hit each in their chests. They lay on the floor across from each other, groaning in pain as their blood leaked out onto the hard floor. Above them, Harry saw a swirl of colors dance across the ceiling. It was beautiful to Harry. There seemed to be more gold above him and more silver above Malfoy, but as his vision dimmed the colors began to mix and silver started to flow into the gold and vice versa. Harry lifted a heavy hand, trying to reach the spectacle before a pained blackness took over.

Neither were conscious when a man entered the bathroom in a very trademark billow of black robes. Severus Snape had heard alarms while he was trying to brew that his godson was in danger and he had cast a point-me spell to locate the young Malfoy. However, all of his years as a Death Eater turned spy would never have prepared him for what he found. His godson lay on the floor on a pool of his blood next to Potter in his own pool of blood. What was really strange were the swirls of light. It appeared to be coming from Draco and Potter, intermixing. He had some theories bouncing in his head, but he had no time to analyze that.

It appeared that Draco had used the curse he had created, Sectumsempra. If Severus did not act fast, the Potter brat would surely die. However it seemed that somehow Potter had learned of the curse as well and used it against Draco. *Oh the boy will pay*, thought Severus. There was only one place he could think that Potter would come across the curse. Putting aside almost murderous thoughts, Severus began to chant the counter-curse waiving his wand over both boys. He continued to chant quietly in Latin and watched as the blood returned to the boys. There would be scars for sure, but at least both would be alive. Severus sent a Patronus to the headmaster and to Madam Pomfrey letting them know he was bringing the two to the hospital wing. He conjured two stretchers and levitated both boys onto one and made his way to Pomfrey.

What Severus failed to notice was that the swirling colors stayed into locked, thanks to him waiving his wand over both boys, and that the blood that returned to their selves was also mixed. Their heartbeats became one as their souls returned to their bodies from the brink of death.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey already had two beds prepared for when Severus strolled through the doors followed by two stretchers. She had them placed at opposite sides of the room to lessen any confrontations that might occur when the boys woke up. Severus got the idea and began putting each into their own beds before directing Pomfrey to which potions to use. After struggling to get both to swallow pain relievers and other potions, Pomfrey began casting a diagnostic spell to see how the boys were doing. While waiting for the results, Albus Dumbledore entered the hospital wing and walked straight to Severus rather than try to disrupt the healer.

"Severus, what has happened?" Dumbledore asks quietly, trying to not disturb the peace.

"I am not entirely sure. Potter seemed to have cornered Draco into a bathroom and must have began a duel. They both used a curse I had invented a long time ago and were gravely injured by the time I had reached them. I gave the counter-curse before bringing them here," replied Severus.

The headmaster had opened his mouth to reply when there was a distressing call from Pomfrey before both boys cried out in pain. Dumbledore and Severus rushed forward to each and tried to calm them down while Pomfrey rushed around gathering supplies. Severus was horrified to see blood seeping through his clothing where he had been hit by the curse. The counter-curse should have worked and yet Draco was now bleeding through reopened scars as if he had just been hit by the curse. He swore before pulling his wand out and began chanting once again. Severus spoke loud enough for Dumbledore to learn the words so that he may do the same with Potter. Once the wounds were healed once again, Severus walked over to Pomfrey and held his hand out for the parchment concerning her findings from her scan. He gasped as he read over what the results were telling him.

"Headmaster, bring Potter to the bed next to Draco now!" he whispered harshly. Potter needed to be moved quickly as Draco began to moan once again in pain. Dumbledore levitated Potter to the bed next to his godson and almost immediately both boys quieted down. Severus nodded to Pomfrey indicating that she should perform another scan, which once done she handed Severus the results once again. He released a sigh when he knew that the boys would live, but it was also strained because of what it all meant.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I do not know for sure if this will be a good thing or a bad one," Severus said evasively. He always hated when the headmaster did the same thing, but at the moment he was unsure of how to react.

"What do you mean?"

"It appears that before I had reached Draco and Potter, their magic was working to heal each other and my added help only deepened the connection," Severus began as he looked down at the parchment in his hands. "If this is right, and Pomfrey I know it is, then when I interfered their blood mixed as well as their magic. The set back that just occurred was because they now share a soul bond and while they are still recovering they cannot be separated."

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said, the twinkling in his eyes dying down a bit as he set his gaze upon the two boys. This certainly did complicate things, but it could also help the two find something worthwhile in their dark lives. He would hope that this bond would help them.

"Indeed," Severus said. "I do not know what kind of soul bond they have. It could be one of soul bothers or soul mates. Or it could begin as brothers, but evolve into the latter. Either way, they will need their own quarters. Until the bond has fully established, they will need to be in close proximity to each other."

"I will have it arranged. Would you like for a door to be connected to your office in the event either you or one them needs to reach you?" Dumbledore waited for the nod before taking his leave. Already, Dumbledore knew which portrait amongst the many he would use as a guardian for Harry and Draco. He carefully walked up to the Great Sphinx on the fifth floor. There were not many other portraits near by because of the fierce and merciless nature of the creature.

"Hello. I was wondering if you might be interested in guarding a pair of boys who seem to have found themselves in an unusual predicament. It seems they have accidently created a soul bond and are in need of their own private quarters so that the bond may establish itself," Dumbledore inquired. He hoped at the mention of the soul bond the Sphinx would be willing to stand sentry for Harry and Draco. An ominous voice entered the headmaster's mind.

_I will stand sentry for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Before they are moved here, they must think of a password that is fitting of my nature and none shall ever gain it. All others wishing to enter must answer one of my riddles. I will allow you entrance this one time so that you may prepare the space for the boys._

"Thank you," Dumbledore bowed before stepping through the painting when it opened. He walked into a large empty space and began to think of how the boys may want their rooms to look like. He began with adding a fireplace and connecting it to the floo system even though he knew it would have its own strong wards and passwords like the painting. Then came large bookcases that filled much of the room. Two sofas and two chairs framed the fireplace along with two desks towards the back of the room. Next was two bedrooms with a door connecting the two, he placed large four poster beds in the center of each room with an additional bookcase and a closet. Walking back out of the bedrooms, Dumbledore created a large bathroom that had twin marble sinks, toilet, and a shower and a large pool-like tub. The last thing he added was a small kitchenette. After he was done, Dumbledore stood in the center of the main sitting area and thought about color scheme. It would need to be something neutral for the boys.

_Use blue and green_ came the ominous voice again. Dumbledore looked towards the painting that faced the inside of the room and saw the Sphinx watching him. Nodding his agreement, Dumbledore finished the quarters by adding various shades of blues and greens to the rooms. He added the colors to the bedrooms, one had more green while the other had more blue. He then called for two elves who popped into the room upon hearing the request.

"Please gather Harry Potter's and Draco Malfoy's things from their rooms and bring them here. Just place the items inside this room rather than the bedrooms," the elves nodded their understanding and popped out of the rooms. Realizing he was done and knew that the Sphinx would not allow him any more time he began he was towards the painting before remembering what he had promised Severus. "The Potions Master, Severus Snape, has asked if a door could be connected to his office in case the boys have need of him. He cares greatly for them."

_Connect a blank painting to his quarters and I will use it if his presence is needed. I will speak to him privately once the task is done._

Nodding his head, Dumbledore left the new quarters and made his way to the hospital wing to wait for the boys to wake up.

* * *

_A/N: I hope this made sense and that you all enjoy it. Like I said earlier this story will not have regular updates, but I do hope it won't be too long until I do. As Always R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

_disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_warning: none for this chapter_

_Wow, I can't believe I'm posting a new chapter for this already. I became a little ahead in writing for my other stories and managed to get this chapter written today. So glad people enjoyed the first chapter so much and I hope you enjoy this one just as much. So you're not confused, this chapter is meant to be in a "dream world" type state of mind, if that makes sense. You'll get an idea of what I mean as you read._

* * *

Harry woke up on the docks in the middle of the Black Lake where the second task of the Tournament was held. It was cold. As if winter was about to dump a large quantity of snow onto his head. There was fog rolling across the black glassy surface of the lake. Looking around, there was no body. Just him and the lake.

"Hello?" Harry called out. He shivered as his voice echoed around him, the cold seeping into the simple clothing he was wearing. He spun around when he heard a splash behind him. "Who's there?"

Harry began to panic when he searched for his wand, but did not seem to find it anywhere on himself or where he had woken up at. He stayed towards the center of the dock away from the dark waters out of fear that something might try to grab him and pull him in. He was looking across the water trying to figure out why he was here. It had been two years since the tournament, so why were these docks still in the middle of the lake.

"Hello Harry," Harry spun around upon hearing the voice. He was so shocked by who it was, he was unable to move or speak. Instead he was doing a fantastic imitation at a fish that might be living the lake. In front of him stood none other than Sirius Black. Tears prickled his eyes and his throat burned with raw emotion. Sirius gave him a sad smile. "Now don't cry on me Harry."

"But how?" Harry barely managed. "Am I dead?"

"No. Almost, but no," Sirius replied before walking over to Harry and giving the boy a hug. "I have missed you dearly. But know I am always watching over you."

"Not a day goes by that I don't look up to you," Harry said into Sirius's long hair. He pulled away from the hug and looked up to Sirius. "If I'm not dead, how are you here?"

"I am just here to guide you Harry. Something happened in the bathroom as you were loosing consciousness-" Sirius was stopped by Harry.

"The colors? They were real then?" he asked remembering the swirls of gold and silver.

"So you did see then. What happened Harry is that Magic herself tried to correct the wrong that had been. You and Malfoy Junior would have killed yourselves, but your magic has saved you both in an odd way."

"What do you mean an odd way?"

"Have you ever heard of bonds Harry?" Sirius asked to gauge how much he would need to explain to his godson.

"Briefly. In the wizarding world I know there are marriage bonds and guardian bonds, like between parents and their children," Harry answered though confused. Why was Sirius asking him about bonds when he was just discussing what happened after he passed out in the bathroom. What did bonds have to do with those colors he saw?

"Those are the main two, yes. But there is a deeper bond, one that connects two people completely. Its called a Soul Bond Harry," Sirius stopped to allow Harry to digest what he had been told. This type of bonding, whether intentional or unintentional was not meant to be taken lightly.

"A Soul Bond?"

"Yes. When two souls have been bound. It can never be broken and it may just save your life or it might kill you. Soul Bonds are very sacred and are not meant to be misused. Your bond-mate will become everything to you whether it be as a brother or a mate," Sirius said looking deep into Harry's eyes trying to gauge how well Harry was taking all of this. It would be a huge shock to him to learn about this and who he now shared a Soul Bond with.

"So go back to the colors and my magic.." Harry trailed off to prompt Sirius into explaining further what Soul Bonds had to do with him.

"That swirl of colors you saw was yours and Malfoy's magic binding together to keep you two alive. And since your magic is a part of your soul," it was now Sirius's turn to trail off. "However, your blood mixing did not help either."

"What do you mean our blood?"

"The curses you sent to each other. You two were bleeding out and your blood mixed as you were healed. I think that was what had cemented that you two accidently created a Soul Bond. Your magic saved both of you in the only, primal way it knew how."

"I am in a Soul Bond with Draco Malfoy, my nemesis?" It started with a whisper as he ingested the information he was given, but it ended with a shout as it dawned on him who he was permanently connected with on such a deep level.

"I would have thought Voldemort was your nemesis?" Sirius asked, chuckling when Harry sent him a glare.

"So is that all you needed to tell me?"

"No, like I said earlier. I am your guide. You must find Malfoy using your connection otherwise you will die. And as much as I have enjoyed seeing you, I don't want you here forever."

"How do I find him?" Harry asked rather reluctantly.

"Remember the second task? It was about finding someone important to you."

Harry turned towards the water and peered down. He would have to find the merpeople to find Malfoy? Or did he just have to believe in this Soul Bond and hope he found Malfoy before either of them died. He wondered if Malfoy had to do the same thing or if this was another task to be place solely on his shoulders.

"And don't worry. Malfoy is doing something similar," Sirius said from behind him, almost reading his mind. Harry looked back to his godfather one last time before jumping into the unknown waters.*

* * *

Draco woke up to find himself in a place he never thought he would return to. Although no one was around this time, it was still recognizable. He had very few good memories of his grandfather Abaraxes, and here at this place was one of the greatest. His grandfather was a very ruthless man and even disapproved of the way Lucius had raised his son, claiming he was too soft on Draco. He snorted at that thought, too soft. If being too soft meant being forced to become one of the Dark Lord's followers than he would hate to know what Abaraxes had in mind for his upbringing. But the day he came here made him love the cold man. Draco began walking forward through the weak fog that had gathered, when he suddenly heard someone walking up behind him.

"Who's there?' Draco asked as he turned around. He was shocked when he saw the man he had just been thinking about. In the empty field with him stood his grandfather. The man looked much the same as he had alive. Impeccable grooming and thorough 'Pure-blood' customs is what radiated off the man, including an ominous danger. But he knew better. The man had died shortly after this memory had been made. So why was he here now? "Grandfather?"

"Draco," Abaraxes said, inclining his head towards the boy standing before him.

"What is happening?" he asked nervously. If his dead grandfather was here then was he dead? Draco wondered if Potter had actually killed him.

"Walk with me," Abaraxes said, waving his hand for his grandson to follow him. When Draco fell into step with him, did he finally speak. "Tell me, what has happened to your horse that I gifted you with from here?"

"She was used as a punishment, sir," Draco said becoming saddened at the thought of his beloved horse. He had been younger when his grandfather brought him here and helped him pick out a horse. It was meant to be a familiar and provide protection for him. When he found her after searching for hours, they had an immediate familiar bond. But unfortunately, his father decided rather than hit him or find some other form of punishment, his horse had to suffer.

"Such a shame, you two held a very strong familiar bond."

"Grandfather, why are we here?" Draco asked cautiously.

"You are here to find another bond," the elder man said.

"What kind of bond?"

"You have found yourself to be part of a Soul Bond," Abaraxes said turning to his grandson. Although the boy was spoiled, he knew Draco would bring honor to the Malfoy family and restore it to what it had been before Lucius took over. Watching Draco, he saw the realization of his words cross over the boy's face.

"Potter," Draco sneered. Of course it was going to be Potter. He was the only person who had changed his life so drastically so recently that would have caused a Soul Bond. Now he knew why he was here, with his grandfather. "I have to search for the bond, to bring myself and Potter back. We almost died, did we not?"

"Very good. Yes, you are here to find that bond and follow it to save not only yourself, but your bond-mate," Abaraxes placed a hand on Draco's shoulder causing the younger Malfoy to look to his grandfather. "Listen to me though. Soul Bonds are not to be mistreated. Yes, you two will bicker and have argument, but do not dare to try to ruin the Potter boy. Is that understood?"

"Yes Grandfather."

"Good, now go search. Remember what I taught you about the perfect one," Abaraxes said before he pushed his grandson forward.

* * *

_A/N: I hope this was a good chapter and you look forward to coming back. As Always R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_warning: none for this chapter_

_I'm just as surprised as you are that I'm posting a new chapter already. This chapter is short, like really short. I was going to add more, but it would have caused an awkward break later on. In this chapter has some insight about some of the minor characters in the story for later. Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

"Anything new?" Dumbledore asked as he returned to the hospital wing. Severus was still watching over the boys, either waiting for the headmaster to return or waiting for the boy to wake up he was not sure. The boys were in the same position they were in when Dumbledore left and that did not help quiet any fears. He had read before about Soul Bonds going bad and he believed that they should have woken up now.

"No, nothing," Severus said quietly. He was more fearful than the headmaster now. Not only had he made a promise to Lily to protect her son, but he had also taken a vow to protect Draco. If they died before the bond could solidify itself then he would die as well. His life was not worth much, but there were some things he had hoped to accomplish.

"We should contact Mister Malfoy's parents about this new development," Dumbledore said. He watched as Severus only nodded. "And we should contact Mister Lupin for Harry."

"Why should we notify him," the headmaster watched with light amusement when Severus's head snapped up to him at the mention of Remus. Curious.

"Because he has become a godfather to Harry as well and cares very deeply for the boy."

"Shows the character of the brat. Trade in one mutt for another," Severus sneered. He was able to control himself not to flinch as the headmaster placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now Severus. That is no way to speak of the boy or those he trusts. And Remus has worked very for us and the Order," Dumbledore gave a gentle squeeze to Severus's shoulder before walking over to Pomfrey's office. "Poppy, I was wondering if I might be allowed to use your floo?"

"Of course Albus, come on in. I'm sure you already heard from Severus, but there has been no change in the boys. Are you going to contact Mister Malfoy's parents now?" Poppy spoke from her desk. She was going over a list of the stores of potions she had to give to Severus so he could brew more.

"Yes Poppy, I am. Remus will also be contacted for Harry," Dumbledore said before pulling up a chair in front of the fireplace. He would have just crouched in front of it, but with his age finally it made it difficult. He grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor."

"How can Itsy help you?" asked a small house elf.

"Could you please ask for either Lord or Lady Malfoy to come speak to me? It is about their son," Dumbledore watched as the elf bowed before leaving the fireplace. It was quickly replaced by Lucius Malfoy.

"Headmaster, I have heard this is about my son?"

"Yes, something has happened and it would be easier if you were to come through to the school here. We are in the hospital wing," Dumbledore responded.

"Of course. My wife and I will be over shortly."

"Thank you," Dumbledore ended the floo call and reached for more powder. He watched to contact Remus before the Malfoys came through to the school. "12 Grimmauld Place."

"Hello?" Remus asked as he sat down in front of the fireplace. He was walking by on his way to library when the floo flared. He was surprised to see the headmaster. "Oh, Dumbledore. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Remus. I was wondering if you could come to the school to the hospital wing-" he was cut-off by an immediate frantic werewolf.

"Is it Harry? Is he alright? Move aside, I'm coming through right now," Dumbledore only had a few seconds to move out of the way before Remus stepped through the fireplace. Remus looked tense as he walked past the headmaster and into the main area. He quickly found where Harry was laying down and rushed to his side, not even noticing the other occupants in the room.

"Do not touch him, wolf," Severus said as he saw Lupin begin to reach out a hand to clasp Potter's own. The bond was still solidifying itself and someone else were to be introduced through physical, who knows what could happen.

"And why should I not touch him? He is my cub," Remus looked up, but his eyes had flashed a dangerous amber color. Severus paled at the sight of the werewolf itself coming through.

"He had entered a Soul Bond unintentionally and the bond itself has not settled itself yet. We do not know how it could react if you were touch Potter," Severus sneered.

"Oh," was all Remus said as he calmed down. He looks down at his godson who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Remus, finally calmed down, leaned back in his chair and looked around. He saw Dumbledore head back into Pomfrey's office, Severus was sitting next to another bed, and Draco Malfoy was laying in the bed next to Harry. He puzzled briefly over why Malfoy would in a bed this close to Harry, until the words Severus spoke earlier came back to him. "You said a Soul Bond? Is it with Malfoy?"

"Severus?" said man looked up at the sound of Lucius calling him. He had been about to answer the werewolf when Draco's parents walked into the hospital wing. Lucius walked up the to the bed that Draco was in, with Narcissa standing slightly behind him, but looking pale as she looked at her son. "What has happened?"

"It seems that Draco and Potter were fighting yet again and almost killed each other. Their magic worked to save them, but their blood also mixed and it caused a Soul Bond to form. The headmaster has already created new quarters for the boys to stay in after they have woken up," Severus explained. He was slightly happy that both parties were now here so he would not have to retell the story twice.

"Which Soul Bond is it? Were you able to tell?" Remus asked. He contemplated asking the headmaster if there was any way he might be able to stay within the school in case Harry needed someone who knew what Soul Bonds were and someone to talk to if being bonded with Malfoy became to much. But he knew that he would be denied. Instead he hoped that there was floo access in these new quarters that Harry could use.

"There is no of knowing if they will be Soul Brothers or Soul Mates until they wake up and begin interacting with one another," Severus said.

"Severus, a word?" Lucius asked and began walking away from everyone, knowing that the potions master would follow him. He stopped and turned to face Severus, who had indeed followed, he erected a privacy charm before speaking. "What am I to tell him? What do you think our Lord will do when he learns that Draco has become bonded to Potter?"

"Tell him the truth to begin with. That they tried to kill each other, but then explain it could be used against the Potter brat. He will come to trust Draco completely and Draco can use that to bring Potter to the Dark Lord. Its fairly simple Lucius," Severus said. Although he had no intentions of allowing that to happen, he needed a way to placate Lucius and the Dark Lord until he has a moment to talk things over with Dumbledore.

"And the headmaster?"

"He does not know what to think on this matter. He understands the new harm Potter could be in, but he seems to believe that Potter will gain more power from this."

"I trust you to watch over him, Severus."

"Of course Lucius," and with that Lucius ended the privacy spell and walked back over to his wife and son. Severus sat down in the seat he had been occupying and saw the headmaster give him a discreet look that only Severus had ever been able to recognize.

"I am sorry to admit that we must take our leave, but Draco seems to be in capable hands. Headmaster, please inform us if there are any difficulties regarding their situation," Dumbledore nodded to Lucius before the man steered his wife back to the fireplace and left for their home and for Lucius to inform the Dark Lord of what has happened. Everyone that was left turned to the boys, all lost in their own thoughts. They all startled when they began to move, it only started in small movements, but grew into stretches like trying to regain feeling in one's limbs.

"Potter," groaned Draco as he fought through the fog of his mind. He could sense that his bond-mate was close by and he felt the need to make sure he was alive.

"Malfoy," Harry said back as he kept his eyes shut, but was almost fully conscious. His movements felt sluggish as if he were still in the water searching for his bond-mate.

"Hello boys, it seems you have returned to us once again," a set of steel grey eyes and a set of emerald eyes snapped open at the sound of the headmaster's voice. They looked at the old man, who was standing between their beds, before looking at each other. Neither could describe the sensation they felt when they looked to each other, but the others in the room were pushed back by the sheer force of magic that buzzed around them, signifying that the bond had fully established itself.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless of how short it is. As Always R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

_disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_warnings: none for this chapter_

_Hello again! Since I am stumped on my main story 'Going Beyond The Impossible', I managed to write the next chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

"You! Look what you have done!" Draco yelled, but the fierceness lost its touch as he struggled to come to a sitting position.

"What I have done? If I am to blame then so are you! We both cast the same spell that caused this. Stop being immature and accept that! There is nothing we can do!" Harry yelled back with a slight smirk as he was already sitting up before the blond across from him did.

"Well if you hadn't been following me, I wouldn't have had to curse you!"

"Well if you hadn't been sneaking around and trying to accomplish," Harry gestured with his hands trying to find the proper wording. "something, then I wouldn't have had to curse you!"

"Enough!" bellowed the headmaster. Both teens jumped at the voice and only then realized they had an audience. "Whether you two like it or not, you are now bond-mates and should treat each other accordingly. It does not matter where the fault lies or what the person had been doing pervious to the formation of the bond. Now, can we continue talking about this like two mature young men or do you plan to fight each other like boys and make your bond suffer?"

"Yes headmaster," both boys mumbled, looking down into their laps. Harry was still confused about the Soul Bond. Sure Sirius had given him a brief explanation about it, but with Dumbledore mentioning fighting could make the bond suffer, he wanted to learn why. While on the opposite bed, Draco had the beginnings of a panic attack. He would certainly be punished by both his father and the Dark Lord for what had happened. Draco was already terrified about failing his mission, but maybe this could save him from doing so?

"Sir?" Harry asked gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He looked directly at the headmaster so it would not be mistaken about where his question was directed. "Are there any books about Soul Bonds? My guide only gave me a brief explanation, but I still feel lost about it."

"Don't you read? Everyone knows about Soul Bonds, Potter! Only idiots and muggles do not know of them," sneered Draco. How did Potter survive anything, he thought.

"I was raised by muggles and never told about what I was until I received my Hogwarts letter, so excuse me if I didn't get to learn all of this before I turned eleven!" shouted Harry. He was pleased to have brought on some shock to the annoying blond sitting next to him. Harry smirked as Draco looked away and became lost in his thoughts, before turning back to the headmaster.

"I have a few books that will help you better understand your situation Harry, and I am sure Remus will be glad to help you as well. But don't forget you now have a bond-mate who has knowledge and you can go to him as well," Dumbledore watched as Harry gave a shy look over to Draco and he knew that Draco would be the last person Harry would ask questions about Soul Bonds.

"May I speak to Severus alone, please?" Draco asked. He stood up when the potions master waved him over as he walked towards a corner in the room. Neither noticed the raven-haired boy watching them walk away. Draco turned to Severus. "What am I supposed to do Severus? I can't be bonded to Harry bloody Potter! And what will He think about this?"

"Calm down, Draco. Your father and mother have already been here and Lucius will hold off the Dark Lord. He may ask you to bring Potter to him using the bond you two now share. However, I am inclined to urge you to use this as protection. Draco do not act rashly and give up whatever the Dark Lord had assigned to you, this bond should be your priority." Severus gave a pleading look to Draco. He had always feared for his godson and it seemed that he was the only one that actually about his well-being. Narcissa had turned out to not have a spine and let Lucius do what he thought was right regarding her and Draco. Severus could not condone that however, because what mother would allow their husband to offer their only child to an insane dark lord?

"What am I even supposed to do with this bond? Nothing good could come from it! We hate each other and yet we are in a bond that will kill us if we even verbally fight," Draco huffed. He was already growing tired and wished to return to his bed. At least that is what he told himself as he tried to ignore Potter looking at him from across the room.

"You both are sixteen and have found yourselves thrust in the middle of a war, do learn to act mature about this. Talk about your childhood, you will be surprised when he reciprocates his own," Severus said. He turned around and began walking towards where Potter was still seated, blatantly ignoring Dumbledore and Lupin talking to him as he watched Draco walk behind Severus. Severus pushed Draco onto the bed next to Potter's and turned to the headmaster waiting for instructions.

"Excellent. You two now have your own quarters where you will stay since you are now bondmates. You will still be allowed to enter your respective houses and will still gain or loose house-points. However, we expect you to act as your bond demands. If not the consequences could be dire," Dumbledore watched with mild amusement as both boys loudly swallowed at the implication of his statement. He clapped his hands, jolting the boys from their thoughts. "Now before I take you to your new quarters, you need to decide on a password for your guardian. The doorway is guarded by the Great Sphinx and says he will only allow a password that is decided by the both of you and is worthy of him. You are not to give it to anyone. We will let you be for a few minutes so that you may decide."

Both Harry and Draco refused to look at each other as Dumbledore lead Remus and Severus into Pomfrey's office. Harry tried to think of something that could be used as a password that no one would know about. It was difficult because of how much of his life was plastered across newspapers and his friends knew about most of his life. There was one thing however that even though people knew about him, no one would be able to understand him.

"What if we made the password in parseltongue? I could teach you how to speak it. You would just need to choose the word and I could translate it. Most of my life is known by either my friends or the general public, thanks to Skeeter, and although everyone knows I can speak it, only one other person can speak it and I doubt He is going to be waltzing into the castle just to speak parseltongue to our guardian," Harry was staring at his hands in his lap as he nervously waited for Draco to respond to his suggestion.

"Daisy," Draco said with heavy emotion in his voice. He would never forget her and knew how special bonds were, regardless of the type or how they came to be.

"What?" Harry barely heard what Draco had said. He thought he mentioned a type of flower, but he was uncertain as to why he would choose a flower.

"I said Daisy. That is the word I choose," Draco snapped. He knew Potter would ask about the significance, but he did not want to at the moment. "Just translate it."

"Okay," Harry cleared his throat before looking over to Draco so that the blond could see his mouth movements, because not only was parseltongue a different language, but the tongue and lip movement for speaking it were much different. "_Daisy_."

"Say it again?" Draco asked, although he wanted it to be said as a command. Whenever he heard the Dark Lord speak the snake language, it always struck fear within him. But hearing Potter speak it, it sounded like a pleasant exotic language.

"_Daisy_," Harry repeated. He noticed how Draco did not flinch like many people whenever he spoke the language around other people. In fact, he seemed intrigued as he spoke the word again so that Draco could learn their newly set password.

"_Daisy"_," Draco tried. It felt odd speaking in parseltongue since he was not meant to speak it, but at the same instance he enjoyed speaking it. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if Harry would teach him to speak it and maybe whenever they needed to talk about something others could not overhear they could talk in the ancient language.

"Almost. Just try saying it a few more times. Its coming out as dazing rather than daisy," Harry felt his lips turn up as he listened to Draco say their password. It was amazing to be able to teach another person something not many knew, but that he had complete knowledge over.

"Thank you," Draco said, looking away from Potter. "For teaching me."

"You're welcome. I could teach you more, if you'd like?" Harry said as he shifted uncomfortably. Both Harry and Draco looked up as they heard the door to the office open up and reveal the headmaster poking his head out.

"Decide on a password, my boys?"

"Yes sir. May we present it to the Great Sphinx now?" Harry asked. He knew that Draco did not completely trust the headmaster so took the position of communicating with Dumbledore until he had the opportunity to talk with Draco more about their bond.

"Of course! I will lead you to the corridor where your quarters are located and leave you to present it to your guardian without anyone present. You two will be excused from classes for the rest of today and tomorrow since it will be Friday so that you may have extra time getting to know each other and the bond. Remus will be staying with Severus in his quarters in the dungeon if you need him Harry. And there is an extra painting with Severus so that you may send for either man through the Sphinx," Dumbledore ignored the grumbling behind him. While the boys were talking, he had told Remus and Severus about the plan to allow Remus to stay and in the same area because he knew that the Great Sphinx would not allow another painting to be added for him. It had taken most of the time they were in the office to calm both Remus and Severus.

"Come along," Dumbledore waved his hand for the boys to follow him. Students were still in classes so they did not run into anyone on their way to the fifth floor. He stopped at the beginning of a corridor and pointed down the hallway. "Here you are. I will let you boys be now."

Harry and Draco cautiously approached the painting that would now be the entrance to their new quarters. When the reached the painting, they saw the Great Sphinx look at them. Harry was the one to bow before the creature, showing it the respect it deserved. Seeing how Harry acted towards the Sphinx, Draco followed suite remembering the incident with the Hippogriff. The both stiffened, but stood straight upon hearing a voice.

_Young Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Have you thought of a password?_

"_Daisy,_" both boys hissed. They watched as the Sphinx regarded them for a moment before opening the portrait and allowing Draco and Harry to enter.

* * *

_A/N: So I've noticed that this story has more dialogue than I usually write. While writing this chapter I tried to add more detail and I hoped it turned out well. As Always R&R_


End file.
